Life Isn't All Moon Beams And Prism Power
by MistressNightShade7
Summary: We look into the average lives of the sailor scouts a world that is without at the moment transformations. Which is a mystery in this story in itself? But the main focus is a look beyond the alien fighting and into the now out of highschool adult lives of the 5 main sailor scouts. We begin our story with Serena making a shocking discovery that she is mixed emotions about.
1. Serena's Discovery

It is a typical Monday morning in Tokyo, the streets are bustling with the pacing of human feet upon the pavement and the gentle rhythm of shoes tapping in harmony scattering becoming one with the air as 6am rush hour begins. Suddenly a loud vocalization can be heard disturbing the tranquillity so much that there is a slight pause and gaze to the sky as birds hover away from a tall off white apartment complex where strangely this screeching of a banshee noise is coming from, suddenly it stops enabling the pause of the organisms around to continue about their business shrugging their shoulders thinking must be just someone making a realization about something and freaking out. Indeed that it was as we go from their disquiet zooming into Apartment F-5 108 we see a elegant frame weeping with distress and long flowing blonde ponytails styled into circular "meatballs". She raises her face from the sink she so gracefully planted it on only to get it soaked with tears, as she gazes into the mirror staring for a moment in thought looking at her face her expression changes to that of a serious stern mature lady and then as she looks down at the object in her hand she begins to sob again.A knocking sound suddenly comes from the front door, the woman picks herself up off of her porcelain pillow, grabs a glob of toilet paper and makes her way to the door. As she is shuffling, in a depressed state to the door, the knock gets louder and louder and a concerned female voice can be heard on the other end.

Finally after tripping over the coffee table almost and grasping her composure barely to answer the door. As the door is opened we see a blue-haired woman whose hair comes to her ear with slight bangs in the front, with what looks to be a white lab coat on and pens are in the breast pocket, a name is also stitched into it and underneath the coat are green scrubs. She with a concerned face stares at the woman with meatball hair, fuzzy slippers and a robe on. Suddenly words of a greeting nature start to flow from her mouth, "Goodmorning, Serena", said the blue-haired woman. The woman then with a forced expression of a slight smile replies "Morning Amy, what brings you by?". Serena then gestures her hand towards the couch and states, "Please make yourself at home and you may sit if you wish." Amy then replies as she makes her way and seats her bottom upon the sofa, "Well, I came to see how you are doing being as I was just about to head over to work and heard you screaming at the top of your lungs, what is the matter Serena?" Serena then too while making her way and sitting stares for a minute at the floor as she is seated contemplating on whether to tell her bestfriend. Amy interrupts her waving her hands in her face while exclaiming "Serena, Serena! Yoohoo Earth to Serena!"

Serena's eyes then slowly motion from the floor to the commotion in front of her. She then places her hand in the air where Amy is waving hers and grabs it stopping the annoying wave and windy breeze in front of her. She then with a trembling sad pouting voice lets the words flow out in almost a relief to share what she feels is a scary burden but a secret that must be confided to a friend. "Amy, I am pregnant, I went to the bathroom and to do a test because I been feeling all puk-ey all weeeek. I am so afraid what should I do next how should I tell Darien?"Amy then moves closer to Serena and puts her arm across her shoulder and the other one hugging across her stomach squeezing her with comfort but not too tightly, and then she tries to console her with comfort. "Serena it's going to be okay, it's something that happens to almost every woman in the world at some point in her life. It's a good thing you have a best friend that is going to be a doctor." She then smiles and continues speaking, "As far as telling Darien just tell him you will be surprised to see how pleased most likely he will be."

Amy then looks at her watch gives Serena a squeeze and hands her a tissue from the kleenex box sitting on the coffee table and proceeds to shift herself from the sofa. She then lets out a sigh saying "Well I would love to stay longer but I must get going to work before I am late, don't worry Serena I will be back later." Serena rises from the sofa and tightly grabs her bestfriend squeezing her and pleading "Amy Please don't go!" Amy as she is trying to push Serena off while making her way to the door replies "I must be going now, I have work unlike some people who are yet again slacking, Serena you really need to get a career for your own good." Serena finally lets go, as Amy opens the door, and replies with a kinda of cheer to her "Well that's why I have Darien" She then cackles with a smug look on her face. Amy then stares for a moment with her eyebrow raised in a disturbed fashion, coughs, and then calmly states "Eh em, miss lalala land just try for once and listen to my wisdom."

Serena replies with waterfall tears "But Ammmmeeeee, whatever would I the magnificent house wife and future mother need to do that for besides I have the life I get to play video games most of the day, sleep, and maybe do some chores." Amy then hits her palm to her face slowly dragging and stretching her skin a bit and then it pops back in place and replies "Serena okay, you are 26 going on 27 you can't just solely depend on your prince to care for you and that child forever!" Serena then pauses in shock and scrambles to say "What? Wait What!?, Are you talking about Amy! Why would you say something like that?!" Amy let's out a big sigh as she starts to walk away down the hallway that is slightly dim due to a unchanged light bulb raises her hand and turns her palm outward towards the left, as she walks and says "Because Serena there are things it seems you have been oblivious about when it comes to you two and his actions lately, I feel he may be two-timing you and seeing someone on the side." Serena then has this shocked feeling come over her and a small break starts to form in her heart as well as the overwhelming pain of anger and then yells at Amy as she fades in the distance "You are mistaken Amy! You aren't as smart as you seem I will investigate and prove you wrong!"


	2. Serena's Idea

Time has ticked away a bit since the blue haired doctor to be has left our down in the doldrums but determined meatball headed woman, silence is across apartment F-5 108 so much quiet that the dancing atoms holding together the very fabric of existence can be heard. Suddenly from the void of empty sound we can hear a brain thinking and contemplating those thoughts flowing happen to be in the psyche of Serena. In her mind Serena debates with herself all the while pacing upon the oak finished floor, "I must prove Amy wrong, but how?", "I know I can wait until Darien gets home and tell him about the baby and see how he reacts it should only be a few more hours!", "No No No I can't wait until then come to think about it, is almost his lunch hour maybe I should go pay him a visit and tell him" "Yes that is it that is what I will do and then I can...", she starts imagining herself following him around like a ninja hovering behind trees, mailboxes, trashcans, and parked cars, as well as diving behind poles, walls, and in alley ways, It is while fantasizing this she gets this huge grin on her face and starts to laugh with a bit of joy and amusement. She then pauses from her hypnotizing motion of back and forth to stand in place. Serena loudly exclaims "That is it!, It's ingenius!"

Then with the will power of 40 rowing men traveling the seas of the Mediterranean she hustles to get ready and prepare a lunch. First she kicks off her fuzzy slippers gently they slam into the wall beside the bedroom closet, she then sorts through all the clothes hanger by hanger until finding the most sexy dress she owns. The black dress she selects has lace embroided on the back creating a pattern of intricate beauty upon the flesh of her back that is revealed, the front cuffs her chest just right inviting the idea of cleavage but not too much as to not ruin the imagination. Next she unravels her tie to her bath robe throws it on the floor, rips off her night gown and then quickly slips the black number over her head like a glove. She then heads to the bathroom to retouch her hair and apply some shimmery bronze eye shadow to her eyes, brushing on some mascara to her lashes making them appear much longer and elegant, finally applying a touch of lipstick. She then heads to the kitchen getting out some left over carrot soup from the night before and reheating it up on the stove and then pouring it into a container. Quickly she grabs her purse and soup. Making her way out the door while shutting it with a bit of haste as it can be heard throughout the hallway. She walks briskly towards the elevator and promptly enters as the doors open for her.

The elevator chimes as she reaches the first floor of the apartment complex and makes her way out to the bustling streets and bright sun shine, she opens the glass door ever so gently letting the light cover her and the sight of crisp green trees sway in the wind, blades of grass twirl in its embrace to the tune of harmonizing sparrows. She proceeds to walk towards the bus stop slowly placing her bottom on the wooden bench that is very warm to the touch but doesnt fulfill the same comforts of the sofa at home.

After waiting about 15 minutes a long purple and white vehicle arrives. Its gates open inviting her in as people can be seen enthusiastically departing from its interior. Serena enters inside with the roaring noise of the engine can be heard. She scrambles to seat herself by a man with blonde hair who looks strangely familiar but she thinks nothing of the matter.

Serena stares intently at her soup container watching the swishing and swaying of the liquid within. Suddenly the blonde haired man whose hair is cut in a short but fashionable style gazes at her. Then he inquires, "Have we met before?" Serena looks up from the soup container she had her attention upon. Turns her focus on the man beside her responding with a bit of bewilderment and a nervous shock on her face, "eeeeeee No... no no, what makes you say that?" all the while she releases a nervous chuckle.

He then says, "You don't remember do you?" with a slight grin on his face. She then stares at him for a moment with a blank look on her face and then replies "No, remember what?" The bus then comes to a stop and the man adjusts his tie. He gets up from the seat walks a few paces and then turns around looks directly at her. He says to Serena, "You will soon." as he blows her a kiss and hops off the bus.

Serena's face turns as red as a strawberry. For a moment she then feels her heart skip a beat and begins to contemplate just who he is while the bus takes off. All of the sudden the mass of the vehicle hits a bump in the road, Serena all dreamy eyed gets a splash of awakening as the lid on the carrot soup wasn't tightened enough so it splatters upon her. Instantaneously her eyes widen and a whiney vocalization starts to burst out of her mouth, "ooooohhhhhh nooo", she then starts to sniffle and a few tears erupt from her eyes. "My dress its its aaalllll soupy now" A frown gradually emits from her face as the rest of the trip she pouts about the mishap right upto arriving at Darien's work place.

After stepping out, she fiests her eyes upon a huge office building several stories tall the height almost touches the fluffy clouds in the sky. Serena then rushes in, the reciptionist recognizes her and lets her pass through without hesitation. She gets in the elevator starts to feel a bit of anxiety from waiting for it to make each floor but is relieved as the elevator chimes. Strangely a blur is all that can be seen as the elevator door opens it then dashes up to a door with the name Darien Shields, CEO engraved in gold lettering upon it. The blur starts to retain its form back into a soup soaked woman, who then knocks on the door estatically. A rolling back of a office chair can be heard followed by foot steps towards the door which then begins to open and before her stands a darked haired man whose mannerisms mimic that of a aristocratic prince.

He then blinks for a moment looks down and a grin comes over his face as he exclaims, "Meatball head!, what are you doing here?" Serena then all gushy and goo goo eyed states "Ohhhhh Dariiiien! I brought you lunch I thought you might like some company as well" She hands him the soup container and starts to walk towards the sofa in the office, Darien starts to glance at the astonishment before him and then is startled. Gradually he raises his eye brow with a slight disappointment asking in a curious voice "So Serena, what happened to your dress my dear?" as he cackled a bit out of nervousness over the fact he asked such a thing. She then replies with a bit of shock almost as if a lighting bolt had hit her "eeeeeh I spilted soup on it during the bus ride here" Darien then replies "Oh well here is some money to get it dried cleaned" she then rises from her seat and squeezes him, then pulls back with a bit of a tear drop in her eye in which he wipes away with his finger and then kisses her passionately locking lips for a good minute and then stating, "Oh meatball head you are so clumsy sometimes" Serena then replies "oh ho ho ho but then what would you do without me" Darien pauses for a moment as if something else was on his mind.

When out of nowhere the phone rings he answers it and then places his hand over the phone softly stating "Serena I am sorry but I need to take this call I will see you later this evening, love you," He then proceeds to greet the other person on the line whose voice sounds very familiar. Serena continues to proceed with leaving the room but decides to listen in through a crack she has left in the door. "Yeah sure Raye we can meet at 5pm" Serena then starts to get a bit more confused and annoyed but continues to listen. "Where? The abandoned house on Mill Street. I will be there, see you soon." Serena's gears start to turn in her head as she deeply ponders the situation she then slinks off with a gloomy expression disappearing from the office building.


	3. Bizarre Happenings

Dusk has dawned its upon the busy city as the sun sinks into the west, cars are darting to race home from their cage of labor. We zoom in to see Darien exit his sports car and his feet now touching the pavement of Mill Street. In front of him he pierces his gaze upon a very old building that is solemn amongst the new city flair he preceeds to the entrance. He opens the door as dust engulfs around him his eyes then start to scan the almost empty former living room locking in place upon the figure in front of the stairs. He approaches it and the silouette starts to take form into a woman with long black hair, who is dressed in a green skirt with leggings, a black shirt with a mesh red top over it and red high flats upon her feet. She is also holding a camera and taking photos as well as there are shrine charms in bag that crosses over her body from her shoulder.

Darien then states a greeting towards the figure, "Hey Raye" She turns to face the voice trying to speak with her and states "Oh! Darien so glad you could make it!, So just a quick question how does Serena feel about this?" Darien pauses as he thinks to himself not really considering that she would mind at all. Raye then states again in a more irritated tone, "So Darien? Did you even bother telling her?", He then nervously fumbles for a answer and as calmly as possibly while waving both of his hands in front of him near his stomach, "You have no reason to worry." She pauses for a moment and seems to be fine with his answer and suddenly out of no where a fiery rage unleashes, making Darien quiver a bit in place, she then states in a yelling chaotic voice, "YET ME GUESS YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TELLING HER!", "SHE IS GOING TO FREAK YOU IDIOT!" Darien then hesitates and then replies, "Well, I didn't want her to worry further nor know yet about what is going on." Raye let's out a sigh and then shrugs her shoulders replying with "You are impossible, I wouldn't be surprised if she hasn't gotten the idea to follow you around or something odd." Darien's eyes then widen, also a puzzled but at the same time slightly disturbed look forms on his face. He then says "I hope not that would be slightly... scary I doubt it though she seemed pretty calm and happy at lunch I doubt she even notices anything different".

A figure emerges from the window behind them peering in. Raye then turns to look at the window and quickly it dives down she then questions to Darien "Do you get the feeling we are being watched?" Darien replies with a concerned look on his face"What do you mean?" Raye then sighs and states "Nothing lets get to work." She then continues to snap photos of miscellaneous areas of the eerie house as Darien pulls out a EMF reader and starts scanning the place. The EMF reader's lights start flickering and suddenly it starts beeping loudly and the lights start dancing upon it as it is shifted over a slight colder corner of the house. Raye's face lights up with a bit of glee she then exclaims, "I think we have found the spiritual source! Now it's time to start the ritual." Darien turns to her and nods his head "mmm". Raye then pulls out the spirit charms and starts chanting, Darien joins in with her. The figure from the window makes its way behind a wall inside the house like a little sly snake slivering around and peering it's gaze upon the two paranormal investigators. Raye and Darien then do a hand motion in a sacred motion to close out the ritual. Darien then scans the area it is now free of the spiritual activity. Raye then out of the corner of her eye looks towards the wall.

The figure tries it's best to dash behind it's shield of invisibility. Raye then once again brings up the mysterious figure with a puzzled and slight annoyed look on her face, she says, "Thats strange I saw out of the corner of my eye that figure again and what looked to be a glimpse of a blonde pony tail?" Darien listens taking in the information contemplating in deep thought about the incident he then states his theory to Raye, "I believe that I know who it is." Raye replies, "You do? How do you know it's not another spirit?" Darien pauses and then states in a serious tone, "No, I have a feeling it's..." He then lightens his tone and whisphers in Raye's ear. The figure behind the wall struggles to try and hear what they are saying but can't edge closer without being seen. Darien then caresses Raye's face leaning in for a kiss, but right before their lips could touch the figure jumps out and starts yelling frantically, "DARIEN HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Darien starts to chuckle and so does Raye he then replies, "Silly meatball head we knew you were there and that's why we did that" Raye then states" Yeah you were very obvious even a unobservant person would notice you. Serena's face then turns flush red she then exclaims " YOU YOU GUYS HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" Serena then starts to sniffle, let's out a wail, and runs off while a trail of waterfall tears traces her path. Darien then decides to swiftly follow after her. Raye on looks the scene shrugs her shoulders and then states with a little glee in her eyes "Oh Serena you still haven't forgotten about that one time, it was so long ago." She then continues on with the investigation alone.

Author Notes: To Be Continued Next Chapter Coming Soon! Stay Tuned! Reviews are appreciated this is my first fanfic constructive criticism only please.


End file.
